The Cast Goes Camping!
by Cassandra Pegasus
Summary: This fic is very wierd and in my opinion funny.It has humorous drug use but nothing really bad.All language is sensored I think.If not ,Sorry but you've been warned.


Me:This is my first, straight humor fic.  
  
Kahnah: She doesnt own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Me:Thank you Kahnah.This Is going to be a very...er...influenced fic so if you dont mind umm...the influences..feel free to read.(influences as in:Pot, and maybe worse.)R&R please!  
  
Kahnah:Do I have to be in this fic?  
  
Me:You want to try and make sure Yami is ok, right?  
  
Kahnah:Yeah...Oh all right fine..  
  
Me:Good!On to the fic! ^_^  
  
Kahnah & Yami:"Please dont use Yami Yugi!"  
  
Me:Ok. *grin*  
  
*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*  
  
It was a sunny day in Domino City when the main cast of Yu-Gi-Oh piled into a minivan along with tents, sleeping bags and all of the other camping essentials.  
  
Marik:"OW! Get off me!"  
  
Joey:"Do you really think I'm trying to sit on ya?! *trying to squeeze in next to Marik*  
  
Yami:*with a smirk*:"Kids, dont make me come back there."  
  
Tristan:*squished between Tea,and Kahnah.Looking at Kahnah's chest* "H-hello.."  
  
Yami:*smacks Tristan*"Lay off!I think its her mouth that responds!!!"  
  
Kahnah:*laughs* "I'm moving up front anyways." *as she moves to the front, in the middle seat*  
  
Yami:*tries not to show it but is extatic that she is going to be sitting next to him.*  
  
Tea:"Tristan! I thought you'd know better than do look at Kahnah like that!"  
  
Joey: *looking over the front seat at Kahnah*Oooooo!  
  
Marik: "I think you've had enough." *knocks Joey over the head with the Millenium Rod*  
  
Joey: *holds his head* "Grrrr...that hurts!!! I'll get you back.."  
  
Marik: *laughing his creepy laugh* "In your dreams."  
  
Kahnah & Yami: -__-;  
  
Once they set off into the wilderness, the crazyness began.  
  
Tristan:"Whats that smell?"  
  
Joey: *smirk* "Whoever smelt it, dealt it!"  
  
Tristan: . "Not that!! I mean...It smells like smoke...whats that hissing noise...?"  
  
Marik: *lighting fireworks*  
  
All exept for Marik: O_O!  
  
Kahnah:*grabs the fireworks but doesnt notice that they are lit* "Marik Ishtar!"  
  
Marik:"Hey!! Those are mine..wait...you can have 'em." *smirk*  
  
Kahnah: *notices the fuse is lit* Bwaaahhh!!! O_O!!! *throws them into the back seat, right into Trsitan's face*  
  
Tristan: *throws it to the side, onto Tea* "I dont want it!!"  
  
Tea:*throws it to Joey* Neither do I!!  
  
Joey:*throws it to Yami who is driving* "Aaaaahhhh! I dont want to get blown up!!"  
  
Yami: *startled so the car skids into a tail spin as he tries to get the fireworks out of the car*  
  
All: *scream!*  
  
They ended up t-boning a tree.They got out quickly.  
  
Yami:"Headcount!"  
  
Marik: *shoves Joey back into the car* "I'm here."  
  
Joey: *muffled by Marik* M hr!   
  
Tristan: *helping Tea out then running over to where Kahnah had been* "I'll save you oh fair maiden!"  
  
Kahnah: *standing next to Yami* "Uuh Tristan...I'm over here."  
  
Tristan: x__x; "Lucky...you got a big girlfriend.."  
  
Yami:"She's not my-- she's my- my-- Umm.. friend!!"*quick recovery*  
  
Kahnah: *smile* "I'm his girlfriend."  
  
Yami:"What she said..I guess we arent driving the car.."  
  
Marik:"Joey needs the exersice of wlaking to the campsite."  
  
Joey: *big headed yelling at Marik* "Theres not an ounce of fat below my neck!"  
  
Marik: "Ok fat-head."  
  
Joey:"Thats not what I meant!!"  
  
Everyone grabbed packs and bags and started walking down the road.After about 3 hours of walking, it was dark and they where in the middle of nowhere.  
  
Joey:"Are we there yet?!"  
  
Kahnah:"No..."  
  
Joey:"Now?"  
  
Marik:"No."  
  
Joey:"Now?!"  
  
Tea:"No!"  
  
Joey:"Now?!?!"  
  
All exept Joey:"NO!"  
  
Joey:"How much longer?!"  
  
Yami:"I estimate about 2-3 hours."  
  
Marik:"You've got to be kidding me, pharaoh!!"  
  
Yami:"I'm not kidding in the slightest."  
  
All:*grumble*  
  
Tea:"Lets sing to pass the time!"  
  
All: *statrts singing different songs all at once.* Marik!!! Stop singing!!!  
  
Marik: *grumble* "Its not like you all sing like larks.."  
  
Kahnah: *smirk* "Yeah but I thing I dying animal could sing better than you, Marik."  
  
Marik: "That was uncalled for!!"  
  
They finally reached the campsite,pitched the tents and spread out the sleeping bags.  
  
Yami:"Joey, Tristan and Marik, can you go and get some kindling and wood for the fire?"  
  
Marik, Joey and Tristan:"Ugh....fine.."  
  
Marik,Joey and Tristan trudged into the forest.Joey found a plant that looked like good kindling while Marik and Tristan found sticks.They went back to camp.After a little while of everyone sitting by the bright fire that they all started to feel funny.  
  
Joey:"Woah...why are you guys pink?"  
  
Yami:"I'm not pink...you're blue.."  
  
They all sounded drunken.  
  
Marik:"Joey...can I see one of those...uuuuuuhhhh...leaves that you ....*thinks* brought?"  
  
Joey: *grunt.Hands over a leaf.It was a marijuana leaf*  
  
Marik:"Joey...you're an idi-- oooh oht...." *collapses in a dizzy manner*   
  
Kahnah and Yami: *sort of swaying in rythim to unheard music, obviously high as kites just like the rest*  
  
Tristan: *leans over to Kahnah and collapses onto her bossom* "Hi!"  
  
Yami: *dizzily decks Tristan*  
  
Kahnah:*Slaps Tristan hard but almost misses*  
  
Tea: *glomping on Marik*  
  
Marik: *Dazed and stupified* "Hey guys, did you know that uuuh the sky is like...dark..!"  
  
The next morning, Yami woke up with Kahnah next to him.Joey was sleeping on a tree branch.Marik was sleeping on his tent and Tea was latched onto his leg.  
  
Yami:"Ooogh...oh man...what happened...?"  
  
Kahnah:"Your guess is as good as mine.."  
  
Both Kahnah and Yami sat up, looked at eachother and jumped back.  
  
Kahnah:"You dont think we--?"  
  
Yami:"Naw...I'd know...At least I hope I would..."  
  
Joey: *mumbling about a giant cookie*  
  
Kahnah:"Yami, your friends are insane."  
  
Yami:"Yes...very..."  
  
Kahnah:"We probabaly should move Tea before Marik wakes up.."  
  
Yami:"Yeah...Tea's a goner otherwise.."  
  
They try to get up but end up falling back down on top of eachother.  
  
Yami:"Kahnah, you are way heavier than you look."  
  
Kahnah:*growls*  
  
Yami: O_O! Dont take that wrong!!  
  
Kahnah: *laughs* I'm just kidding.  
  
Yami:"Wait...wheres Tristan?"  
  
Kahnah: -___-; "He's sniffing at the fire.."  
  
Tristan: *Trying to get high again*  
  
Kahnah and Yami finally manage to get up with eachother's help.They separated Tea from Marik and got Joey down from the tree.They didnt touch Marik though.  
  
Kahnah:"He's freaky when he's stoned.."  
  
Yami:"Yeah...he actually let Tea near him." *looks over at Tristan who is laying on Tea* "Thats is wrong on so many levels.."  
  
Kahnah:"No kidding.."  
  
(Me:"Will they ever get home? Will Tristan stop trying to get at Kahnah? Will Tea ever stop trying to get at Marik? Did Yami and Kahnah--you know..? Will I stop asking you these questions? Find out in the next mindless chapter!"  
  
Kahnah & Yami:"We did not!!"  
  
Me:"Uhu suuuure." ) 


End file.
